forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oni
| size3e = Large | type3e = Giant | subtype3e = Spirit | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = Common oni Go-zu oni Me-zu oni Oni mage | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Oni were violent creatures with great strength and inherent magical abilities, prevalent in the eastern lands of Kara-Tur. Description Besides great strength, many oni had regenerative abilities similar to trolls, and all oni had multiple magical abilities, including the ability to fly without wings, change their own shape, and turn themselves invisible. Subraces There were many varieties of oni. The most common were: ; Common oni : The most common and weakest variety. The "ogre mage" of the west was in fact a blue-skinned variety of the common oni. ; Go-zu oni : This was a bull-headed variety of oni. ; Me-zu oni : These oni had heads like those of shaggy horses. Personality Oni enjoyed both dancing and music. They particularly enjoyed the music of flutes. It was considered unwise to interrupt an oni dancing celebration! Among animals, oni preferred black-colored ones. Oni also were very fond of treasures of all varieties. Some oni would swallow their treasures to protect them, regurgitating them later. Society Oni often lived in desolate areas, or they might make homes along highways or within cities, living in disguise. In rare cases, they might even rule over small human villages. A band of oni might contain a hundred members, in obedience to the largest and wisest oni, whether male or female. They might be found allied with bakemono, gaki, goblin rats, or varieties of evil humanoids. Language Oni had their own language, but spoke other languages as well. Ecology Oni were carnivorous and had massive appetites. They ate both wild game and domesticated animals, and would eat humanoids as well. Males and females were equally powerful. History The origin of oni remained a mystery to scholars. Many believed that they were the corrupted spirits of evil humans, but others thought them to have been created specifically by the Celestial Bureaucracy to test humans and establish a balance between good and evil. Still others saw many similarities between the oni of the east and the ogres of the west and argued that they were in fact related races, or that oni were related to trolls. Other sages told the tale that oni were descended from the god Vaprak's three sons, Anori, Hakuni, and Muaj. Rumors & Legends It was said that an island populated almost exclusively by oni was said to exist somewhere in the Celestial Sea, but if true, no human explorer had ever found the island and returned. Strangely, the island was said to be guarded by thousands of one-foot tall black oni with powers as great as larger oni. Appendix Appearances :;Adventures ::Mad Gyoji • Storm King's Thunder • The Dragon's Gift • The Flowers of Flame :;Video Games ::Sword Coast Legends References Connections Category:Giant-kin